


Heaven

by JZ11



Series: Reunited [2]
Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: Bath Sex, Bath Time, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZ11/pseuds/JZ11
Summary: Part two of ReunitedSometimes the things Sam says just kill Caitriona on the spot. If Jamie Fraiser was cheesy, Sam Heaughan was 1000 time worse.
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan
Series: Reunited [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654315
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey clan, so this one picks up right where we left off.

Cait 

When I wake it’s still dark outside, I’m warm held in place on my side by a strong arm, and a rock hard body spooned behind me. Sam is snoring softly behind me. 

He meant it when he said he needed sleep. I smile softly, it’s been sometime and I still feel him. I also feel sticky all over with sweat and other things. I start to to wiggle out of Sam’s arms and he grunts softly, still asleep pulling me closer to him. I roll my eyes and laugh silently to myself. 

I try again and this time it works. As quite as I can pad to the bathroom, cracking the door behind me. I flip on the light and stare at myself in the mirror above the sinks. I have bite marks all over my chest, bruises that look like fingers on my hips and my hair looks like a rats nest. Sam made a mess of me that’s for sure. 

I smile at my reflection remembering all the times before last night that we were together, and compared to what we did just a few hours ago pale in comparison. Sam forced me to admit that I loved him, that I’m in love with him. I turn to the whirlpool tub that dominates the room and flick on the hot water. I walk over to the cabinet and find a small bottle of bubble bath soap and pour some into the tub. The bath is soon steaming and piled high with bubbles from the soap, just how I like them. 

I climb into the steaming bath exited to be left to my own thoughts and such. What a busy night it had been, between the show and the party and Sam and all that came with it. It was good to see friends and talk about what had happened in the time spent apart from them. I missed all of them so much when we were apart, like a part of myself is missing when we’re not all together, I’ve never had friends like that before Outlander. And I most certainly never had someone like Sam. 

Dear god...Sam. 

He’s my best friend, and co worker and confidant, he is my muse and I his. From the moment I met him in the audition room, I knew something was different. It was just so easy to talk to him, almost as if I could tell him anything and he would just sit and offer advice and be correct about it. It’s soothing to be around him, like my head is clear and I can think straight. But my god the things that boy can do to me. 

Melt me into a puddle with a smile, make my shiver at the lightest touch, have me aching for him after one soft kiss. I swear that if he looked at me the right way, I would let him do just about anything no matter where we were. 

“Deep in thought again, I told ye that was asking for trouble.” Sam jokes as he walks into the bathroom. 

I sit up a bit, startle out of my thoughts. “Well you know me, always thinking.”

He walks over to the sink to, turning the tap on to splash some water over his face. Sam’s still naked, all I can do is stare at his back side. He truly is like the statute of David, all sculpted muscles and adonis like features. I’ve seen him all before but never quite like this, never in good bright light. 

“Your gorgeous...” I blurt out. 

Sam chokes on the water he was gargling, coughing hard in attempt to get it out. Once he catches his breath. He turns to me blushing. 

“Don’t ye think I should be saying that about you?” He asks

I shake my head at him, “No, why would you say that?”

He shrugs, “I don’t ken. I’ve been called things by women before, but never that.”

I scoff, “Well if the other women went calling you that, what were that saying about you?”

Sam curls in on him self a bit like he’s self conscious or something. I pat the water, “Come get in the bath Sam, waters still warm.”

He smiles almost like a child, exited but the notion of a bath. He walks towards the bath slowly, like it’s going to disappear when he touches it. All it dose is make the muscles in his torso flex, I grin and hide my face in my hands. He such a man. 

He steps one foot into the water, testing the temperature before stepping his other foot over the side. I stop him before he can sit down into the water with a hand on his knee. I lean forward to place and small butterfly kiss on his soft, but still really impressive cock. 

“Cait...what?” He asks

I sit back into the water shrugging, “Well, I thanked big Sam for the sex earlier, but not not so big Sam, I didn’t think that was fair.”

Sam let’s out a loud laugh at that comment. “Well, both Sams would like to say it was our pleasure.” 

I smile and bit my lip, “Mine too.” He sits in the water opposite me and takes my foot into his hand under the water to rub it softly.  
I moan at the touch, it’s not sexual, we would do this all the time on set, Sam rubbing my feet after a long day of shooting and wearing those weird shoes for the show. It hurt. 

“When did my penis be come not so big Sam?” He asks me. 

I chuckle, “what do you mean?” 

He tickles my foot, “are ye calling me small Balfe?” 

I giggle and splash water at him, “As if the ache between my legs is a reminder that your anything but.” 

Sam shifts my foot so it’s pressing softly aginst him. “Before you fell asleep, ye told me you wanted me inside ye again. Do ye still want that, Caitriona?” He asks me. 

I suck in a breath and close my eyes taking a deep breath, and nod. “I do Sam, but I’m truly sore, maybe we could take it slow this time?” 

His chest heaves and he stares at me with his deep blue eyes, “Aye, we can do slow.” Sam lifts my foot out of the water to kiss the tip of my big toe and then all the others in sequence. “I promise I don’t have a thing for feet, but every inch of you is a masterpiece. You deserve to be worshipped the way catholics worship Mary.” He whispers. 

I melt at his words, sinking down into the water. He rests one foot in his chest and picks the other up to do the same to it. “Ye know, my parents raised me catholic, but when I moved out I just stopped going to mass. I never lost faith, but I had no time for such things. But I promise ye that if your body was up on that alter, I would go to worship ye every day. Like getting you off was how I gained salvation, and your body was the only way for me to find Heaven. That’s what I feel when I’m around ye Caitriona, when I love ye.” 

“Have I woken up in 1743?” I joke, appalled by his words. 

He shakes his head, then pulls me to sit astride him in the water. He presses a kiss to the center of my chest, licking at the water there. I run my fingers through his hair, petting his short blonde locks. “I miss the long hair.” I tell him. 

Sam snorts, “I don’t, like having my real hair back.” He leans down to take a nipple into his mouth sucking it and swirling his tongue around it. I gasp, arching my back, tugging his hair. 

He releases my nipple saying, “and this, you like to pull hair to the point of pain. I don’t like that.” 

“Sorry, and I don’t pull that hard.” I tell him. 

“Aye, you do. You pull my hair like rains, do ye think I’m a horse?” Sam asks.

I tugs his head from my chest to meet his eye. He winces at the harsh tug. His hand finds its way between my legs, flicking my clit in retaliation. My fingers lose their grip and fall to his shoulders to keep me from falling over the side of the tub. 

“Your evil.” I state. 

Sam just smiles and kisses me softly, I cup his face and keep my lips pressed to his as I breath in deeply though my nose. Sam’s talented fingers stay between my legs unmoving, and that won’t do.

“Dead fingers get cut off.” I say nipping his lower lip. 

He smiles against my mouth, “Dead body’s don’t get off. If you don’t move, you don’t come.”

His other hand comes up to squeeze my breast firmly, running his thumb over the nipple. My head falls back and my thighs try to close around his hand but his body between them keep me open. 

“Sam...if you don’t start moving your hand I will truly murder you.” I gasp out. 

“It’s all a tease isn’t it?” He asks. 

“Yes, you know it is.” I tell him. 

Sam rubs me once in a slow circle and then stop keeping his finger on me. I whine at the feeling. 

“Aye, I ken it well.” Sam whispers pushing two fingers into me, curling them inwards to hit my spot. I rap my arms around him, leaning towards him so I can rock on his fingers. “What a tease feels like” he says “everyday for the past six years has been a never ending tease thanks to you.”

I hide my face in his neck, kissing him at his pulse point. His thumb starts to circle again, rubbing over my clit while his fingers cress my g-spot. I feel my lower half tense up slowly, and I rock faster at that. 

“Sam, please don’t stop.” I pant out. 

“I won’t if you won’t. And if ye keep saying my name like that. All breathless and blissed out.” He tells me. I nod that I can do. 

Sam ducks his head to take my nipple into his mouth to suck on it, he moans around it like he’s the one getting off on it, then I feel him brush my thigh, he’s hard as a rock under the water. I unlatch one of my arms from his neck to reach under the water to grip him. I give him a few stokes before he bats my hand away. 

“Don’t, later.” Is all he says. 

He slides him self down in the tub to uncurl his wrist and to not have to crane his neck like he had been to kiss my chest. Also this means that now I have more room to move above him. I roll my hip faster sliding my fingers into his hair to grip it. 

“God...Sam” I moan. 

He slides his hand down to my ass to pull me to him moving his fingers faster. My legs start to quiver and my breath comes shallow. Sam leans back in too suck my other nipple, squeezing my ass in his hand groaning loudly. I feel myself tighten around his fingers, I let out a soft moan into his hair as I press my lips to the top of his head. 

“Want to kiss ye everywhere. And take ye every way possible.” He mumbles more to his self than to me. He reclaims my nipple for a slow suck before releasing me. 

“I want you to Sam.” I say as his fingers curl once more. He looks up at me with those big blue eyes, darkened with want, daring me to break to stare. 

“Come for me, mo gradh” Sam tells me. 

I lean in to peck his lips, giving him tiny kisses, “Tell me.” I say. 

“Tell you what?” He asks, forehead creased in confusion. 

I take a deep breath, whimpering aginst his mouth as my belly tightens. “Tell me what your going to do to me.” 

“Oh, well, I didn’t ken. You’ll come here around my fingers, in this tub. Clenched up tight around my fingers. Your so bonnie when ye let go.” Sam all but growls. 

“Sam...oh shit...Sam.” I whimper as I break around him. I hear Sam moan in response to feeling it, his left hand comes up to support my back and hold me to him. His right hand leaves its place between my legs to hug me too. I shutter through it with Sam stroking my hair and making soothing sounds in my ear. 

“I’ll never get tired of see you come baby, so perfect.” He whispers. 

His arms leave me to grip the sides of the tub to get us out, and I stop him, grabbing his face hand smashing my lips to his. It’s a harsh kiss all teeth and no softness. I try to push him back down in order to mount him again. “No, Sam just please do it. Fuck me now, your plan can wait till later. Want you.”

Sam’s hands slid into my hair to tug my head back so he can talk, “No, I took ye in hast earlier. I’m going to get you out of this tub, get ye on your back, and let my mouth drive you crazy for a change. And if your still up to it after I’m done with that, then you can have what ye want.”

I groan, “No fuck you, your mean.” 

He laughs and stands up in front of me, cock bobbing like a cork in the water. He steps out and walk over to get a towel and dry himself. Sam stands there running the cloth over his body, is it possible to be jealous of a bath towel, touching the ridges made by his muscles. He makes a show of drying his dick off, giving it a few passes of the rough towel, making his head drop back. 

I roll my eyes and move to get out of the tub, he hears to splash of the water and looks up and smiles at me. I scoff at him and his hand still pumping himself. 

“What, it feels good.” He says

I brush past him to get my own towel and pass it over my skin to dry off as well. When I turn back to Sam he’s dropped his towel at his feet and is now using his hand to stroke himself. Sam’s arm flex’s as he moves and he grunts, make his abs do the same. Sam has nice sized hands on him, not as big as some men his size, but definitely not small. But seeing them gripping his length, it makes them look small. 

Sam is a big man, people know this, but Sam naked and hard is a huge man. 

“You know I always heard growing up that scots were better hung that the Irish.” Sam says. 

I snap out of my thoughts and look at his face, “I don’t know, all the men I slept with seem to be on the bigger end of the spectrum.” 

“And where do I rank?” He asks. He drops himself and walks towards me. Hands finding my hips to pull me in close. 

“I don’t think you want me to answer that.” I tell him. 

He leans in to give me a kiss, slow and sweet and deep. He pulls away before it can have a chance to heat up. 

“Aye, I do because I know what the answer is.” He pants out. He bends down and picks me up by my thighs, I cling to him giggling like a school girl. 

“Stop, you’ll hurt yourself.” I tell him

This time Sam scoffs, “don’t think I don’t ken how you stare at my body. Trust me I do. And we both know if one of us would get hurt it would be you. Although not because I wouldn’t mean too. And I know Im the best you ever had.”

“Oh is that what you think?” I ask

He walks into the bedroom and lays me on the bed. He pulls me to the edge, he bends down to kneel on the floor by the edge. “No, that’s what I ken.” Sam runs a fingernail over the inside of my thigh making me shiver. “Aye, look at you shake for me. So eager.” 

I let my head drop back as I blow out a breath. “Because I know how good you are. So yes I’m eager as you say.”

Sam pushes my legs wider, he tugs me closer. He kiss each of my thighs, then bends his head to kiss my folds. Then he parts me and licks my clit with the tip of his tongue. 

“Sam.” I gasp

“Going to worship you, your my religion Balfe.” He tells me, before taking my clit into his mouth. 

Maybe I should be worried, what kind of person it another persons religion?

Sam

I take my time, trying to remaster her body. In the past there was never much time for exploration, it had to be quick if not at all. I ken her well enough to know what movements and sound mean. Ken how she goes all tight and wet around something when she comes. She knows I do. 

So when her arch up I pin them down then pull her closer to my mouth. She lets out a sigh, then a moan and cups her breasts in her hands, pulling at her nipples. I like it go on for a moment before I pull away to speak. 

“Stop doing that.” I tell her. 

Caitriona lifts her head to look at me. “What?”

“Your hands, leave them on the bed or hold on to my hand or my hair, but no touching yourself.” I command. 

She just looks at me and shakes her head, no. “It’s my body I’ll touch myself if I want to.” 

“But I’m in charge.” I tell her. 

She sits up and takes on hand into her own, kissing my fingers, before guiding in down her body. I groan inwardly, this woman. She positions two fingers to push inside then heaps the back of my head with the other to pull me to kiss her. As she kisses me, she slides onto my finger un noticed until she groans into my mouth. 

“Your...just...like...Jamie” she breaths between kisses. “Your...under...my...power”

She rides my fingers till she moans into my mouth coming hard around them. I stop kissing her to look at my finger in her body. Okay yes, I’m under her power. 

I start moving my fingers this time before the aftershocks wear off, Cait falls onto me wrapping her arms around me. 

“Sam...babe.” She gasps. 

I kiss her neck as I fuck her with them, holding her close. I want to feel it again, she gets so tight when she dose it’s mind blowing. 

“Gonna do this with my cock later, make you come over and over till ye pass out.” I whisper. 

She turns to kiss me. “Do it now, Sam please.”

“No I give it to ye now, I won’t be gentle, and you said your sore.” I tell her. 

She try’s to reach down my body for me, but I stop her hand before she can. “What did I just tell ye? Tryin to help ye, not be a tease.”

“You are the definition of tease, Heughan.” She whines. 

“Be that as it may, this time I’m not trying to be truly.” I assure her. 

I rub over her clit firmly curling my fingers up making her arch in my arms. 

“Sam I know what I said but fuck being gentle. I don’t want your fingers when I come, want you inside me.” She says tugging my hair. 

I remove my fingers from her and lift her back onto the bed. She lays there panting, confused as to why I stopped. I part her legs once more, stepping between them, stroking myself a few times.

I bend down so I line up correctly, one hand planted on the bed besides her the other on myself. “If it hurts to walk tomarrow, don’t come cryin to me. I warned ye.”

With that I thrust in, setting a fast rough pase. Caitriona can’t keep up, she just lies there gripping the sheets as I move above her. 

“Good Christ Balfe, how are you so tight?” I pant out. 

I take a breast into my hand and pinch the nipple making her cry out and clench around me. 

“Oh god...Sam. Feels so good.” She moans. 

I keep my thrust steady, our skin slaps together on impact as we reck the bed more then it already is. She feels so good, I feel my head spin at the way we fit together, she denied me for so long, she denied us both the pleasure of us being together for so long. It makes my toes curl, my muscles strain and my cock throb just thinking about it. 

“Your a horrible person Caitriona.” I grit out. 

She tugged me closer with her legs, “What are you talking about?” She pants. 

I groan as she spasms around me in orgasm. “You kept us from having this, I hate ye for it.” 

She fights for breath for a response as she she come hard around me. I drop down so I’m laying on top of her, using my back to move my hips. I hug around her shoulders, hiding my head in her neck. 

“I kept my distance because I was scared.” She admits. 

I moan as she digs her nails into my ass pulling me deeper inside her. 

“Scared of what?” I gasp, “fuck I’m close Cait.”

“Scared because I’m in love with you Sam.” She whispers under her breath. 

She comes once more before I do and when I do, tears come streaming down my cheeks. I collapse on her, trembling and sopping in her neck. 

“Sam honey, whats going on?” Caitriona asks.

“Hearing you say that Caitriona, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear those words leave your lips.” I say. 

I lean into to kiss her. “I wish I never had to leave from this spot.” I tell her. 

She smiles at me, stroking my hair. “Me too, just keep you...” she tightens her legs around me, “right here, inside me, always.” 

“Now that would be heaven.” I say.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know that feed back, the good, the bad, and the ugly.


End file.
